Textos
by Realgya
Summary: La cloche de l'oracle des shamans possède une fonction pour téléphoner, mais pas seulement...
1. Mach

**Textos**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient bien sûr à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note : **J'avais envie d'essayer un nouveau genre. C'est un peu déjanté, un peu bizarre, alors votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, que je sache si ça vous plaît (ne serait-ce qu'un peu) ou pas du tout. C'est un combiné de Pachenet et de ces fictions que l'on trouve parfois qui sont des historiques de boîte mail. Bref, je vous laisse lire !

**Personnages : **Lyserg et Mach (en priorité)

* * *

_**1. Mach**_

...

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 17h41**

Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

J'organise un pique-nique ce soir au bord du lac, que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? Jeanne, Yoh et Ryu sont déjà de la partie.

Bise, bonne journée

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Canna, Mary à 17h43**

Aïa ! Lyserg m'invite enfin quelque part mais c'est pendant le bowling de ce soir ! Je fais quoi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 17h44**

Si tu viens pas au bowling je te tue.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 17h44**

Mais Lyserg m'a invitée !

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 17h46**

Si tu viens pas au bowling je te tue.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 17h47**

Mets-toi à ma place ! Imagine qu'Horohoro t'invite, tu ferais quoi toi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 17h49**

Si tu viens pas au bowling je te tue.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 17h51**

C'est bon j'ai compris… Je vais lui proposer autre chose une autre fois.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 17h52**

Contente que tu viennes au bowling.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 17h54**

Je sens que je vais le regretter…

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 18h02**

Je peux pas ce soir. Mais ça te dit un ciné mercredi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 18h03**

Tu ne vas quand même pas nous planter au dernier moment pour cet X-law ! Enfin tu me connais, je sais que tu es folle amoureuse de lui alors je ne dirai rien, mais je ne te garantis rien pour Zangching, Blocken et les autres…

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 18h06**

Oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa ^^

Tu penses à un film en particulier ?

A quelle heure veux-tu y aller ?

Où se retrouve-t-on ?

Qui as-tu invité ?

Bise

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 18h11**

20h devant le cinéma. On choisira le film ensemble, c'est plus sympa non ?

A part toi personne.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 18h13**

On ne sera que tous les deux ?

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 18h18**

Ca te dérange ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 18h21**

Non =)

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Mary, Canna à 18h22**

Premier rencart mercredi ! =D

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 18h23**

On s'en fout.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 18h24**

Et bien merci !

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 18h36**

Félicitations. Mais pour le bowling de ce soir alors, tu viens ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu as déjà six minutes de retard.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 18h42**

On n'avait pas rendez-vous à 20h30 ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 18h44**

Si pour le bowling. Pour ceux qui voulaient manger ensemble au fast-food c'était 18h30.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 18h45**

Mais je ne suis absolument pas prête !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Big B à 18h47**

Et alors Tite Mach, à force de jouer les amoureuses naïves on oublie de s'habiller ?

Les garçons, ça aime pas attendre, tu sais ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 18h48**

Tu nous rejoindras au bowling dans deux heures dans ce cas.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 18h48**

Traîtresse ! Tu m'as vendue !

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 18h51**

J'ai fait partager ta joie à notre entourage proche, nuance.

…

**Nouveau message de Big B à 18h52**

Tu ne réponds pas, t'es vexée ?

…

**Nouveau message de Zangching à 18h53**

C'est quoi le numéro de Lyserg, qu'on le prévienne qu'il s'apprête à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

…

**Message envoyé à Canna, Big B, Zangching, Blocken, Le Vieux à 18h56**

Allez tous vous faire voir !

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 18h57**

Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 18h59**

Prévention.

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 19h04**

Au fait, Rakist n'a plus de crédit (on se demande pourquoi) mais il tient à te féliciter également pour ton rencart. On attend tous avec impatience de te voir pour pouvoir te cuisiner.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 19h07**

Il y a rien à dire ! Et maintenant arrêtez de m'envoyer des messages ou je ne serai jamais prête !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 19h13**

Pardon, Chuck a volé mon téléphone.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 19h18**

C'est mal de faire accuser son fantôme à sa place.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 19h19**

Je ne mens jamais !

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 19h21**

Mouais, faut voir.

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h12**

Je te kiffe, t'es trop bô !

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h17**

Epouz-moi

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h18**

J'ai tro envie que tu m

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h20**

Ffguzjodnskncap

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h29**

Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Blocken m'a volé mon téléphone et s'est amusé à envoyer des messages sans queue ni tête à tout le monde. Je suis absolument désolée, ne fais pas attention.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h31**

Ce n'est rien. Je trouvais que tu écrivais de manière étrange aussi, ça ne te ressemblait pas. Enfin, d'après Ryu tu avais trop bu, mais ce n'était pas crédible…

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h34**

Tu trouves que ce n'est pas crédible que je touche à l'alcool ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h36**

Non, je trouve qu'une personne aussi responsable que toi qui boit sans modération au point d'envoyer des textos sans queue ni tête à sa liste de contacts n'est pas crédible. A ce sujet, Yoh est triste de ne pas avoir lui aussi reçu des textos de ta part.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h39**

Je n'ai pas son numéro, sinon sans nul doute que Blocken se serait amusé à l'embêter aussi. Encore pardon pour la gêne occasionnée.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h42**

Je te l'ai dit ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Tu n'es pas en train de jouer au bowling ?

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h44**

J'ai perdu mais les autres refont une partie. Comment sais-tu que je suis au bowling ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h45**

J'ai mes sources ^^

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h47**

Cachotier ! Je me sens espionnée.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h47**

Il ne faut pas. C'est Tamao qui m'en a parlé.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h48**

Elle est avec vous ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h48**

Oui.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 22h03**

Bonne nuit Mach, à mercredi.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 22h04**

Bonne nuit

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h17**

Bon maintenant que tous les autres ne sont plus là pour nous entendre, raconte ce que t'a dit Lyserg !

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 0h18**

Tu es deux chambres à côté de la mienne, pourquoi tu ne viens pas directement ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h18**

Ta chambre est à côté de celle de Tamao et j'ai peur de la réveiller.

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h20**

Tu es jalouse de Tamao ?

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 0h21**

Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h21**

C'est ce qu'a dit Jack à Ashcroft.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 0h31**

Pas du tout ! Enfin… C'est juste qu'elle est allée pique-niquer avec Lyserg et du coup je regrette un peu de ne pas y être allée. Elle est super Tamao alors… Enfin tu vois quoi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h32**

T'as peur qu'elle te pique Lyserg ? Je comprends.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 0h33**

Un peu peut-être, ouais…

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h35**

Surtout que d'après Mary, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un. Mais pas de Yoh. Enfin moi je pense qu'elle est à fond sur Ryu et que t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dors tranquille.

…

**Message envoyé à Canna à 0h38**

Si tu le dis… J'espère que tu as raison.

…

**Nouveau message de Canna à 0h38**

J'ai toujours raison.


	2. Tamao

**Note :** Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas moi je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre. Surtout pour ce qui de Pac... Chut ! Faut pas spoiler. Bonne lecture =)

...

_Réponse à mon très adoré revieweur anonyme :_

Je me régale à écrire de l'humour avec Shaman King =)

Le Draco/Hermione est mon couple de prédilection pour les fanfictions Harry Potter. Je trouve que ce sont deux personnages qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble et mon grand défi jusqu'à présent a été de les rassembler quand même (la majeure partie de mes fictions HP sont des Dramiones). Par contre je ne connais pas "Les petits mots agressifs", j'irai la lire. Merci du conseil !

* * *

_**2. Tamao**_

**Message envoyé à Horohoro, Chocolove, Ren à 10h45**

Coucou, c'est Tamao.

…

**Nouveau message de Chocolove à 10h46**

J'ai bien enregistré ton numéro mais comment ça se fait que tu puisses m'envoyer des messages ? Tu n'as pourtant pas de cloche de l'oracle !

…

**Message envoyé à Chocolove à 10h48**

Les Paches ont créé un PP (PachePhone) qui reprend une grande partie des fonctions de la cloche de l'oracle et l'ont commercialisé. Tu n'as pas vu leur annonce sur Pachenet ?

…

**Nouveau message de Chocolove à 10h48**

Maintenant que tu le dis…

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 10h51**

Yo Tam ! Je suis à Tokyo en ce moment et je ne trouve pas d'hôtel, je peux venir au Fumbari Onsen ? (J'ai déjà demandé à Ryu mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.)

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 10h51**

Bien sûr ! Nous serons ravis de t'accueillir =)

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 13h02**

Es-tu amoureuse de Lyserg ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 13h06**

Pourquoi cette question si soudaine ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 13h07**

Je me pose la question depuis hier soir.

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 13h09**

Mais pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me le demander directement ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 13h09**

Je suis aux courses.

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 13h09**

Dis plutôt que tu n'osais pas venir me voir.

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 13h10**

Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 13h12**

Disons que c'est un très bon ami que j'apprécie beaucoup mais non, je ne pense pas être amoureuse de lui. Et toi ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 13h42**

Tu as raison ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 15h00**

Super réduction sur les foulards, écharpes et bandanas Paches ! -20% sur l'ensemble des produits dès 30€ d'achat ! N'hésitez plus !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 16h11**

J'ai raté le train, j'arrive avec le suivant.

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 16h11**

Bien noté.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 16h49**

Je suis devant un magasin de location de films, j'en prends un pour ce soir ? Ca peut être sympa, surtout s'il y a Horo.

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h01**

C'est une excellente idée !

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h03**

Anna m'a dit non alors j'ai laissé tomber…

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h03**

Pourquoi m'avoir demandé alors ?

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h04**

Comme ça

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h04**

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h04**

T'as raison je fais demi-tour ! Il y a un film que tu veux voir en particulier ?

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h05**

C'est toi qui es au vidéoclub, c'est toi qui choisis.

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h06**

Je vais prendre un film d'action alors, ça plaira à Manta.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 18h00**

Info pratique : Une permanence est effectuée par les vendeurs Paches toute la journée le mardi et le jeudi près du cimetière pour étrangers de Chokohama. Pour vos courses, n'attendez plus !

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 19h13**

Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois toujours pas là ? On va passer à table.

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 19h15**

J'ai eu un petit souci, pardon Tamao…

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 19h17**

Kororo aurait pu te réveiller en voyant un train passer, non ?

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 19h18**

C'est Ryu qui t'a raconté que j'avais raté les autres trains car je m'étais endormi ? C'est totalement faux ! J'ai profité de mon temps libre pour aller faire quelques emplettes. J'apporte le dessert.

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 19h22**

Et tu as mis trois heures pour acheter un dessert ?

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 19h23**

Je me suis un peu perdu en route… Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que le prochain train arrive dans 19 minutes et que cette fois je serai dedans.

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 19h25**

Nouvelles recettes sur la page officielle des Paches sur Pachenet. Un seul clic pour découvrir notre cuisine traditionnelle. N'hésitez plus !

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 19h28**

Anna a décidé qu'on mangerait à 19h45. Si tu n'es pas là tant pis pour toi.

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 19h28**

Mais je ne serai pas là ! Le train ne met pas que trois minutes pour rejoindre la colline de Fumbari.

…

**Message envoyé à Horohoro à 19h28**

Tant pis pour toi.

…

**Nouveau message de Horohoro à 19h28**

Je boude.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 20h00**

Promotion exceptionnelle : deux porte-clés achetés, le troisième offert ! N'attendez plus, retrouvez-nous à un de nos point vente ou commandez sur Pachenet !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Ren à 20h54**

Numéro enregistré.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 21h00**

Flash info : Festival Shamanique de la Musique jeudi dès 19h. Pour plus d'infos, connectez-vous sur Pachenet.

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Silva, Mikihisa, Keiko, Hao, Turbin à 21h01**

Bonsoir. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurez comment on désactive l'abonnement à Pache Info s'il vous plaît ? Merci d'avance. Bonne soirée.

…

**Nouveau message de Hao à 21h02**

J'ai le droit à quoi en échange ?

…

**Nouveau message de Silva à 21h04**

Tu sais cet abonnement est très pratique. Il te tient informée de l'actualité du monde shamanique, te mets au courant en première des dernières promotions et des évènements spéciaux… Et en plus il est gratuit !

…

**Message envoyé à Silva à 21h05**

Merci Silva mais j'ai toujours l'intention de désactiver ce fichu abonnement.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Mikihisa à 21h05**

Aucune idée. Sur les cloches de l'oracle il est désactivé par défaut. Sur Pachenet il y a un sujet à ce propos, tu es allée voir ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mikihisa à 21h06**

Oui, Manta y est allé car il a le même problème que moi. Ca explique comment activer l'abonnement pour ceux qui ont une cloche de l'oracle mais pas comment le désactiver pour les PP.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h08**

Ayant une cloche de l'oracle je n'ai pas ce problème. Pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pache Info à 21h10**

Info pratique : Toutes les interviews de Lip et Rap sont désormais disponibles en téléchargement sur Pachenet. N'attendez plus !

…

**…**

…

**Appel entrant de Keiko à 21h12**

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 21h33**

C'est bon merci, Keiko m'a appelé pour m'expliquer. C'est une procédure longue et compliquée mais nous y sommes enfin arrivés avec Manta. Bonne soirée.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 21h34**

Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Bise

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Hao à 21h36**

Rien, Keiko m'a déjà expliqué comment faire. Merci quand même pour ton aide généreuse. Bonne nuit.


	3. Zangching

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Malgré ma connexion à internet par intermittences (vacances à la montagne obligent) voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

_**3. Zangching**_

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 18h44**

Mach repérée devant le cinéma.

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 18h47**

Je croyais qu'elle avait rendez-vous à 20h. On a été mal informé ?

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 18h55**

Impossible on tenait l'info de Turbin qui la tenait de Jun qui la tenait de Pirika qui la tenait d'Horohoro qui la tenait de Lyserg. A mon avis elle est juste très en avance.

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 18h58**

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Petite Mach est anxieuse =)

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 18h59**

Petite Mach est amoureuse (^_^)

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 19h15**

Mary s'ennuie.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 19h18**

Je te comprends. Ca fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on attend sans rien faire.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 19h19**

Chuck et Mary vont s'acheter une glace.

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 19h27**

Mary abandonne son poste ! Rappelle-là !

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 19h28**

Elle va juste s'acheter une glace elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. Fiche-lui la paix.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Peyote à 19h42**

Lutin vert à trois heures ! Lutin vert à trois heures !

…

**Message envoyé à Peyote à 19h43**

C'est où trois heures ?

…

**Message envoyé à Peyote à 19h44**

C'est bon je le vois. Mary le file discrètement.

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 19h46**

Phase numéro 2 en action. A toi.

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 19h46**

Mais on avait dit que c'était Rakist !

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 19h46**

Il nous a lâchés, tu sais bien. Dépêche on va les perdre !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Big Guy Bill à 20h03**

Alors ?

…

**Nouveau message de Rakist à 20h04**

Alors ils ont choisi quel film les jeunes ?

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 20h08**

Zangching, au rapport !

…

**Message envoyé à Big Guy Bill, Blocken à 20h12**

C'est bon j'ai réussi à savoir mais je crois que Lutin Vert m'a grillé. Après avoir hésité entre « Qui a volé la loupe du détective Rayan ? » et « Meurtre chez les citrouilles » ils ont choisi « Nuit comme dans un songe d'hiver ».

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 20h12**

Un film d'amour. Elle est bien partie la petite Mach.

…

**Message envoyé à Rakist à 20h13**

Tu nous as lâché tu sauras rien.

…

**Nouveau message de Big Guy Bill à 20h14**

Ah je connais je suis allé le voir avec Canna, Rakist et Turbin. C'est une comédie.

…

**Message envoyé à Big Guy Bill à 20h17**

Informe Blocken, il s'imagine qu'ils sont allés voir de la guimauve.

…

**Nouveau message de Big Guy Bill à 20h18**

Quel idiot !

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 20h34**

Fin de la publicité. Le film va commencer. Je suis trois rangs derrière, à droite.

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken, Mary, Big Guy Bill, Peyote à 20h35**

Suis six rangs devant eux.

…

**Nouveau message de Peyote à 20h35**

Ca sert à rien d'être devant, faut être derrière. Je suis six rangs derrière eux.

…

**Nouveau message de Big Guy Bill à 20h36**

Je suis sur la même rangée mais tout en bout. J'ai pas une vue terrible sur eux mais plus près Mach m'aurait remarqué.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 20h36**

Rangée derrière eux. Juste entre eux. Lutin Vert a posé le pop-corn entre eux deux et Mach essaie sans y parvenir de piocher dedans en même temps que lui. Morphin discute avec Chuck. Jack ne m'a pas encore remarquée.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 20h38**

Bon ben t'as gagné, on te doit tous un resto.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 20h41**

Je préfèrerai avoir un petit copain moi aussi.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 20h42**

Ah désolé, je n'en ai pas sous la main.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 20h42**

Pfff…

…

**…**

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 21h29**

Alors, comment ça avance ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 21h46**

Tu t'es endormie ou tu préfères le film à la vie sentimentale de Mach ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 22h13**

Mary ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 22h17**

Oui ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 22h18**

Dis-nous ! Ils se sont pris la main ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 22h24**

Je n'ai pas le droit de confirmer.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 22h26**

Ah ah ! Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit d'en parler ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 22h29**

Morphin lit mes textos par-dessus mon épaule. Si je vous dis quoique ce soit, Lyserg prévient Mach qu'on est là.

…

**Message envoyé à Mary à 22h31**

Quoi ? Lutin Vert nous fait du chantage ! On l'a grandement sous-estimé mais on n'a pas le choix… Mach nous tuera si elle sait qu'on est là.

…

**Nouveau message de Mary à 22h37**

C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 23h07**

T'es où ?

…

**Message envoyé à Mach à 23h09**

Dans un bar, pourquoi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Mach à 23h17**

Donc ce n'est pas toi que je viens d'apercevoir à la sortie du cinéma, c'est ton sosie, n'est-ce pas ?

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 23h18**

Mach m'a vu, on est mal.

…

**Nouveau message de Blocken à 23h18**

Mens-lui, elle finira par laisser tomber. Tant qu'on cause à petite Mach et pas à Mathilda l'enragée c'est bon.

…

**Nouveau message de Peyote à 23h22**

Je vais vous tuer. Mathilda

…

**Message envoyé à Blocken à 23h22**

Elle a eu Peyote. Cours !


	4. Horohoro

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Bon chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, excusez-m'en d'avance ^^ A tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu je vous conseille "La princesse au renard" de Rain (dans _The things you never said_). Petit clin d'oeil donc à une amie :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**4. Horohoro**_

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 22h30**

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es en retard ! On a commencé la partie de poker sans toi.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 22h55**

Allô ? Allô ! Fumbari Onsen appelle Détective Perdu. Détective Perdu, répondez ? Nous avez-vous oui ou non posé un lapin ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 23h10**

Excuse-moi Horohoro j'étais au cinéma. Je suis en route, j'arrive.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h12**

Au cinéma ? Tout seul ? T'es allé voir quoi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 23h13**

Une comédie : « Nuit comme dans un songe d'hiver ». Et non, je n'étais pas tout seul.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h13**

Une fille ?

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 23h15**

Au lieu de fouiner dans ma vie privée, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une copine.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h17**

Tu as les félicitations de Manta, Tamao, Yoh et Ryu. Ren n'a fait que grogner, comme d'habitude. Et Anna est allée se balader dehors avec Jeanne.

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 23h18**

Merci mais ce n'est rien d'officiel.

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h18**

Mais ça ne va plus tarder, hein ? On peut savoir qui sait (c'est Tamao qui demande) ?

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h21**

Pourquoi t'as envoyé un texto à Tam avec la réponse et moi non !

…

**Nouveau message de Lyserg à 23h22**

Je suis devant la porte, tu m'ouvres ?

…

**Message envoyé à Lyserg à 23h23**

Je t'aurai bien fait du chantage (je t'ouvre si tu me dis) mais Ryu s'est déjà rué dans l'escalier pour aller t'ouvrir…

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 7h52**

Tu es toujours à Tokyo ? Tu rentres quand ?

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h10**

Oui, je loge au Fumbari Onsen. Je te manque ? Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai… Dans la semaine, sûrement.

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 9h12**

Oui ! En plus mon renard est tombé malade et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à le soigner.

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h27**

Pas de panique. Tu es grande, tu vas y arriver toute seule. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais.

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 9h28**

Je m'inquiète quand même.

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h31**

Tu penses à lui donner du lait ?

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 9h32**

Oui. J'ai essayé de contacter Nichrom via Pachenet pour qu'il me donne des conseils mais Silva m'a dit qu'il était absent pour la semaine.

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h37**

Tu as d'abord demandé conseil à Nichrom avant de m'en parler ?!

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 9h38**

Il est ami avec deux renards adultes.

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h38**

Ce sont ceux de Rutherford ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas à elle que tu as demandé des conseils ?

…

**Nouveau message de Pirika à 9h42**

Je fais ce que je veux, na ! Je n'ai plus de batterie je ne pourrai plus te répondre tant que notre accumulateur solaire ne sera pas chargé.

…

**Message envoyé à Pirika à 9h43**

Tu parles…

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Karim Pache à 12h00**

Salut à tous ! La dernière mise à jour de Pachenet a été faite : vos messages privés sont invisibles aux yeux des autres utilisateurs du site. On dit merci qui ? PS : n'oubliez pas de vous abonner à Pache Info (abonnement gratuit) pour être au courant de toutes les nouveautés.

…

**Message envoyé à Karim Pache à 12h05**

C'est pas trop tôt !

…

**Nouveau message de Karim Pache à 12h07**

Arrête d'imiter Anna.

…

**Message envoyé à Karim Pache à 12h11**

Au fait, si on ne s'est pas encore abonné à Pache Info, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

…

**Nouveau message de Karim Pache à 12h13**

Tu as tort de rejeter cet abonnement en bloc.

…

**Message envoyé à Karim Pache à 12h14**

D'après Manta et Tamao c'est un véritable embêtement ! (Ma sœur ne s'est pas encore désabonnée mais c'est parce qu'elle n'est faite comme tout le monde.)

…

**Nouveau message de Karim Pache à 12h15**

C'est une excellente méthode commerciale, tu devrais en prendre de la graine, ça t'éviterait d'avoir des comptes négatifs.

…

**Message envoyé à Karim Pache à 12h17**

Nia nia nia

…

**…**

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h18**

Je t'aime.

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h19**

Wow Yoh qu'est-ce qui te prend mon pote ?

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h19**

Oh pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je me suis trompé de destinataire, c'était pour Anna !

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h20**

Purée mec ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, d'accord ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place !

PS : si Ren se moque de toi c'est parce qu'il a lu ta déclaration d'amour par-dessus mon épaule

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h22**

S'il vous plaît faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou Anna va me tuer !

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h23**

Trop tard, Damuko a déjà mis Ryu au courant.

…

**Nouveau message de Yoh à 17h25**

Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui en a parlé à Ryu, pas Damuko. Je te déteste Horo.

…

**Message envoyé à Yoh à 17h26**

Ca t'apprendra à me faire des frayeurs pareilles !


	5. Lyserg

**Note : **Dernier chapitre pour clore cette histoire. Je pensais aborder beaucoup plus de personnages mais je n'ai finalement pas grand-chose de neuf à apporter, alors l'histoire va s'achever tranquillement (et niaisement ^^). Bonne lecture à tous et à une prochaine fois !

* * *

_**5. Lyserg**_

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 14h15**

_Afficher l'image_

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 14h17**

Très jolie robe.

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 14h23**

J'ai très envie de l'acheter mais c'est du « gaspillage inutile » d'après Anna. Du coup je lance une grande pétition pour avoir le soutien de plein de monde et pouvoir dire à Anna : « tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi, c'est une trop belle robe ».

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 14h31**

Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple de dire à Anna que ce n'est pas ses affaires ?

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 15h02**

Je vais y réfléchir.

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 15h03**

Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que tu y réfléchis ^^

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 15h05**

Et bien je vais y réfléchir encore un peu :P

…

…

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 15h46**

_Afficher l'image_

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 15h51**

Elle te va vraiment très bien.

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 15h52**

C'est vrai elle te plaît ?

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 15h52**

Sur toi c'est sublime.

…

**Nouveau message de John le Fort à 15h52**

Avec Meene on atterrit à Tokyo ce soir à 20h. Pour tous ceux qui veulent, rendez-vous au bar des Icemen, on vous montrera nos photos de lune de miel.

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 15h53**

Merci.

…

**Message envoyé à John le Fort à 15h58**

J'en serai. Je suppose que vous n'avez proposé qu'aux X-laws ?

…

**Nouveau message de John le Fort à 16h00**

C'était le but initial mais Yoh et sa bande on déjà décidé de venir squatter. L'avantage, c'est qu'on est sûr que Marco et Jeanne ne feront pas tourner notre soirée en réunion. J'adore notre association mais faut aussi pouvoir penser à autre chose.

…

**Message envoyé à John le Fort à 16h02**

Comment va Meene ?

…

**Nouveau message de Meene la Douce à 16h12**

Mon bébé et moi allons très bien, merci Lyserg.

…

…

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h30**

Hey mec, tu viens au Ice-Bar ce soir ?

…

**Message envoyé à Horo à 16h31**

Bien sûr ! Je suppose que tu fais partie des fameux squatteurs que John a évoqué.

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h35**

Yeah !

…

**Message envoyé à Horo à 16h35**

Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour les Hanagumi ?

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h35**

Mary préfère se coucher tôt, Canna a déjà une soirée moto prévue avec Ryu et personne n'a de nouvelles de Mach depuis hier.

…

**Message envoyé à Horo à 16h36**

Vous avez échappé au dilemme « robe » ? ^^

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h36**

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais apparemment oui. Mary et Tamao qui sont à côté de moi demandent de quoi il s'agit.

…

**Message envoyé à Horo à 16h36**

Elles ne sont pas au courant ?

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h36**

Non

…

**Nouveau message de Horo à 16h43**

Ben alors c'est quoi ?

…

**Message envoyé à Horo à 16h44**

Je t'expliquerai ce soir.

…

…

…

**Message envoyé à Jolie Mach à 17h01**

J'ai envie de te voir. 18h sous le vieux saule ?

…

**Nouveau message de Jolie Mach à 17h01**

J'y serai sans faute.

…

…

…

**Message envoyé à John le Fort à 18h47**

Pour ce soir, je peux amener quelqu'un ?

…

**Nouveau message de John le Fort à 18h53**

On le connaît ?

…

**Message envoyé à John le Fort à 18h54**

C'est ma petite amie.

…

**Nouveau message de Chris le Grand à 19h01**

Sois à l'heure gamin, on veut que tu nous la présentes !

…

**Nouveau message de John le Fort à 19h01**

Depuis quand t'as une petite amie ?

…

**Message envoyé à John le Fort à 19h03**

29 min et 48 sec maintenant =D

…

**Nouveau message de John le Fort à 19h07**

A ce soir avec ta demoiselle sois pas en retard.

...

…

…

**Message envoyé à Amour à 23h11**

Je t'aime.

…

**Nouveau message de Amour à 23h12**

Moi aussi.


End file.
